Rim!Fancy
“Listen to her die... savor it. Remember it. Let it mold you- make you stronger.”- Fancy to Aura Intro Fancy is known to be an agent of chaos and madness on the rim. She plagued the Upvengers outpost for several years after her death, and worked for Mephisto, though she always had alterior motives... History Not much is known about her past up until she was appointed as governor and administrator for the capital systems as well as the main sector systems. There, she skillfully held her position, while improving said systems through various policies that she forwarded under Director Goat, who liked the results he was getting from her. Things took a turn for the worse soon after the war with Banos the mod titan, which the Upvengers won. Director Goat made the decision to use the infinity gauntlet and snap away half the life in the galaxy. Not only did the snap annihilate half of all life in the galaxy, but it also split Fancy's conscious in two, though she remained a complete person physically, mentally she was split. Goat declared himself director for life, prompting the remaining Upvengers to gather and escape prosecution. Fancy joined the Upvengers on their journey to the outer rim. It was during the journey to the rim that Fancy exhibited on behaviors, such as craving blood, and cutting her gums on accident from the fangs she grew. The dust from the victims of the snap happened to empower certain people with bizarre traits around the galaxy. Fancy happened to acquire vampire like traits, which she would use to twisted effects later on. The Upvengers of the rim-Sancho, Fancy, Pythoncow, Cap (Chicken Legs), Hart, and Gameboy, landed on the foreign planet. They quickly gathered resources and created a hut. Fancy gave into her vices and attacked Sancho, who couldn't keep up with her fast movements and was taken down. Fancy sucked his blood, but was not satisfied. She took down every Upvenger but Gameboy, who managed to blast her with an Orassan LMG, taking her down. Fancy, days later, finds a glowing tree, and inside it was a book of some sort. Fancy took the book, and was spoken to by Mephisto, who ordered her to start a cult in his name. She obliged, and quickly took control of the colony after Cap was killed by Gameboy after he went into a werewolf rage. Fancy devolves into insanity as she continues to expand the cult following, corrupting Hart, and Pythoncow, as well as the newcomer, Shard. Eventually, the cult becomes so well known that a nearby Shamanist tribe called "The Wild Shadows" adopts the religion, and start speaking the demonic language that Fancy practitions. The cult also attracts a cultist by the name of "Untitled". Sancho, fearing what the cult and Fancy are capable of, attacks Untitled, who narrowly escapes. The assault makes Untitled turn his back on the cult and start plotting against them as Sancho is brainwashed into it. Pythoncow, who died in a raid, and "Cap" are resurrected by Fancy, who uses her new found powers gifted to her by Mephisto. Dolan joins the outpost, and agrees to help Untitled take it down. Fancy plots to murder Dolan and Untitled for their disobedience, and orders Cap and Pythoncow to do it for her to show their loyalty to her. They agree, and are about to enter the barracks when Untitled and Dolan burst from the barracks and run away, making a cave where they fix up some makeshift beds and take turns keeping an eye out for Cap or Pythoncow. Cap visits the cave after losing Pythoncow, and decides to help Untitled and Dolan. Fancy, furious, sends Hart to kill Untitled while Dolan is out scrounging around for berries to eat. Hart ambushes Untitled, but eventually Untitled manages to strangle Hart on a dining table. The cuts acquired from Hart make Untitled collapse, and with no medical treatment available, he begins to die. Fancy, boiling with rage, orders Pythoncow to kill them all while she gets ready to fight. Pythoncow is attacked by Cap and Dolan, and quickly goes down. Gameboy the werewolf offers to help Fancy, and she allows it. Shard, who is about to leave with her is ambushed and crippled by Sancho, who leaves him near the river to die while he pursues Fancy. Fancy and Gameboy are about to meet Cap and Dolan in the final battle for the fate of the outpost when Gameboy goes insane and attacks Fancy. Cap and Dolan retreat back to the cave and watch from a distance as Gameboy dismembers the powerful Vampire once and for all. Sancho jumps in with Gameboy and together they manage to kill Fancy, or at least stop her heart from beating temporarily. Cap and Sancho drag her body to the corpse pile. Sancho and Dolan prepare multiple coffins for the fallen Upvengers, including Fancy. As they do this, Cap takes Fancy's body to a secret cavern within the hall of adversaries where he plunges a sacrificial dagger into her chest, splitting Fancy's physical body in two, along with her mental capabilities, creating Aura and the separate Fancy, with no humanity left in her. Cap forgets about the ordeal, and lets it be a mystery while the outpost carries on. Fancy doesn't reappear back at the outpost until Aura shows up with a pirate raid. She is captured and recruited, and becomes the optimist of the Upvengers team. Grass, newly made mayor, is hot on the case that Untitled opened years ago. Unbeknownst to the rest of the team, Aura is tormented by Fancy, who projects herself from hell. Fancy attempts to convince Aura to remerge with her so they can be powerful again. Aura constantly rejects. On one such day, Grass discovers that Aura's and Fancy's DNA were identical, and so he enters the barracks to arrest Aura when he spots Fancy, looming over Aura. Grass takes Aura to the prison, where he questions her. During this time, Mephisto inhabits the body of another prisoner, Pope, who is taken down by Grass's metal arm. Aura explains that she remembers being tortured shortly after the "death" of Fancy. After an especially awful raid, Fancy appears beside a damaged Aura, who covers her ears to avoid having to listen to Pope's dying gasps. Fancy then says “Listen to her die... savor it. Remember it. Let it mold you- make you stronger.” as she pries Aura's hands away from her ears. When Aura and Jarvis get together as a couple, Fancy attempts to end the relationship by whispering to Aura and trying to get a reaction out of her to make her look insane. This does not work, and Aura and Jarvis get engaged. During the toxic fallout, Fancy continues to torment Aura, and even convinces her to eat human flesh in order to survive. Shortly after, Fancy ends the toxic fallout, and laughs at the outpost, as they had all eaten a human meal to survive, thinking the fallout would last longer. After this, the biggest battle the Upvengers have ever faced occurred during Aura's and Jarvis's marriage ceremony, when Fancy made lightning strike the ground between them. Though Aura believed this was because Fancy didn't want them to marry, it was actually Fancy signaling to the Upvengers that they are surrounded and need to act quickly. The battle ensues, with tribespeople from surrounding villages attacking Chris Hamilton's pirate faction "The Merchant's". More than half of the Upvengers are kidnapped, and Aura was about to be one of them when Fancy for the last time, offered for them to be one. This time, Aura accepted to save the remaining Upvengers. Lightning strikes Aura, and during the battle, Aura and Fancy work side by side to kill various pirates carrying the likes of Boi and Friday, but the pirates managed to get away with Jarvis. After the battle, Aura/Fancy are saved and brought to an empty hospital bed by Grass, who sits out in the rain. Aura sits in the hospital, alone. She cries. She feels hollow inside-or did for a split second. Then everything went black. Fancy sits in the hospital, alone. She laughs. She feels fulfilled-or did for a split second. Then she saw Mephisto. Mephisto-in his full form. He smiles. "You have done well. It took longer than expected, mostly due to Chris Hamilton's thick skull-but with time and effort...I have returned." Fancy puts her hand out, as if expecting something. "I'd like my reward." Mephisto gives a devilish smile, strolls over to her, and summons the vial from before into her hand. "To eliminate your other half, and truly become a singular being. This is your reward." Fancy sits there, holding the vial in her palm. Mephisto stands, his arms clasped behind his back. "Well?" "I'll drink it later..." "Very well." Mephisto says. "I will be off." And with that, he morphs into black smoke, then seeps through the door, out into the rain. Fancy looks at Aura's-no-her stump of an arm, and sighs. "Took a lot to get here, didn't it?" She expected a voice to retort-Aura's, but nothing came of it. Disappointment set in. "I don't... I don't know what to do. What do I do?" Fancy asked. Aura didn't respond. "Dammit-Aura-answer me!" Suddenly, a influx of emotion set into Fancy like a freight train. She fell to the ground, curled into a ball, and cried uncontrollable tears. "Emotion?" Fancy said through gasps. "What-you-you speak through this?" Fancy's heart became hollow. The only thing on her mind was Jarvis. What was it with this android? "Oh-stop this! I don't want to feel remorse!" Fancy said angrily. "Please-let me be!" But Aura didn't let up. More sobs, more guilt, more emotion poured into her conscious and she couldn't stop it. Fancy crawled out into the rain, her tears mixing with the rain. She got to the river, and saw her reflection. She was a mess. This isn't how she envisioned her great triumph. Not this hollow pit-this feeling of anxiety and stress, depression and misery, all of it hurt so much. Fancy looked across the river, and found Grass, standing, looking at her with hollow eyes. His lip trembled. His head hanging low. "You feel sorry for yourself." A hint of sad amusement playing about his voice. "You feel sorrow for these people you worked so hard to kill." He sat across the river from his arch nemesis, and found himself crying. "They are all gone. Was it worth it?" Fancy sat up, and wiped her eyes. "It wasn't. I-don't... I never thought it'd be like this." After Fancy's conversation with a broken Grass, she emptied the vial meant to kill off Aura. She watches Grass leave the outpost, leaving Boi, Pianist, Fancy, and Ivan to watch over the outpost with Friday as their new Jarvis, until they confront Chris Hamilton to retrieve Jarvis. Powers Fancy's powers rivals that of Mephisto when united with Aura, even more so than if the mental schism between the two was mended, as they both have unique skills and abilites. Fancy's half is physically powerful, being able to smash through steel. As a vampire, she cannot stand in the sunlight, though this changes when Fancy and Aura merge, as the downsides of being a vampire cease to be, allowing Fancy to fly, punch ten times harder than a regular human being, and be able to lift several tons (with a lot of effort involved). She was powerful enough on her own to generate toxic storms, and coordinated lightning strikes, which are amplified when she is given a physical form. ---- Category:Characters Category:Rimverse Category:Villains